Bolehkah aku mengenalmu
by bububu
Summary: Dia yang sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tak lagi berbunga itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke si murid teladan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **udah tahu bukan wa :p

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : haahh….pilih sendiri

Rate : semua kalangan XD

Notes : saya amatir, kesalahan harap dimaklumi

jahahahah…..yaoi yaoi aku bikin juga, baca enggak suka-suka elu ,

**Bolehkah aku mengenalmu**

_Prolog_

_Masih dari tempat yang sama_

_Dibalik kaca yang buram oleh debu bertahun-tahun_

_Kulihat sosokmu yang bagai bintang_

_Tak terjangkau dan menyilaukan_

_Bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tak lagi berbunga_

_Ditemani burung gereja yang bernyanyi ria_

_Masih dari tempat yang sama_

_Kala bel berbunyi bagai terompet sangkakala_

_Tanpa kau sadari…._

_Kita berjalan bersisihan_

_Dan sekejap….._

_Hanya sekejap saja_

_Mata onyxmu menembus dalam hatiku yang bimbang_

Author POV

Konohagakuen, sebuah SMA swasta khusus laki-laki. Kelas-kelasnya dibagi berdasarkan prestasi akademik, A sampai F. Dia yang sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura sambil membaca sebuah novel adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Murid kelas A yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang elit. Kecerdasannya tak diragukan lagi, diimbangi pula dengan wajah tampan, kulit putih, mata onyx yang mengagumkan serta rambut emo membuatnya diidolakan oleh siswi-siswi di SMA khusus putri Kirigakuen, yang berhadapan dengan sekolahnya.

Tapi, selalu ada kekurangan dibalik kesempurnaan. Seminggu yang lalu seluruh anggota keluarganya na kecelakaaan pesawat, Sasuke satu-satunya yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu karena sedang mengikuti olimpiade.

"hei, kasihan sekali ya dia" ucap seorang siswa

"heem…" balas yang lain

"tapi itu balasannya, dia kan sombong" para siswa dari kelas E yang terkenal banyak omong sedang duduk-duduk di koridor sambil menggosipkan Sasuke

"kenapa tidak dia sekalian yang mati" teriak cowok gundul menggebu-gebu, seketika sebuah sepatu melayang dan mendarat di kepala plontos itu, membuat sang pemilik meng'aduh' karena kesakitan

"hei…" teriak si gundul yang berniat protes tapi batal, mengetahui siapa yang melemparnya adalah seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan mata biru safirberdiri bersama gengnya. Seorang siswa dengan tanda aneh dipipi dan seekor anjing, cowok berambut nanas yang selalu menguap serta cowok gendut yang sedang makan kripik kentang. Mereka adalah siswa kelas F, bukan karena bodoh melainkan kumpulan berandal yang ditakuti. Seketika para siswa kelas E lari terkencing-kencing *lebay* menuju kelasnya

"haah…dasar banyak mulut" gerutu Kiba, yang dibalas gonggongan oleh anjingnya

"nyam…nyam….nyam…." Chouji, si pria gendut masih asik memakan kripiknya

"mereka harus diberi pelajaran" sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, Naruto Uzumaki si ketua geng memberi instruksi pada anggotanya

"haah….merepotkan, kalian urus saja sendiri aku mau tidur" cowok berambut nanas, Shikamaru meninggalkan teman-temannya sembari melambaikan tangan

"hei…Shikamaru, perintahku itu mutlak" Shikamaru terus melenggang tak peduli dengan ocehan Naruto

"lagipula Naruto….." sahut Kiba "sejak kapan kau jadi ketua? Dan sejak kapan kita punya geng? Kita kan hanya pembuat onar" dengan wajah datar ia protes, Akamaru menggonggong tanda setuju

"nyem…..nyam…nyem…."

"Sasuke itu bahkan tak mengenalmu, lalu kenapa kau begitu peduli?kalau segitu inginnya kenal Sasuke, sana pergi sendiri dan hibur dia" Kiba pun melenggan diikuti Chouji dan anjingnya

"hei…kalian, awas saja ya"

Merasa diabaikan oleh gengnya Narutopun bertekad untuk kenal dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke yang memang terkenal sombong sulit untuk menerima keberadaan orang lain. Hari itu juga, tepat setelah bel berbunyi ia menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan pulang, ditepuk kedua pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis aneh untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Dengan senyum khasnya dia memulai aksi.

"hei…halo…halo….kau Sauske kan?" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, sembari cengar-cengir dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menggubris, kedua tangannya masih santai dikantong celana

"Uske, kulitmu putih sekali kayak perempuan" kali ini disikutnya bahu Sasuke

"rambutmu juga, kayak pantat ayam" lalu mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke yang membuat pemiliknya seketika menghentikan langkah dan dengan mata seolah ingin membunuh ditatapnya cowok bermata biru itu

"menyingkir kau, DASAR IDIOT" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan sehingga terdengar sarkatis lalu meninggalkan Naruto ynag bergetar, takluk eh takut dan down

TBC

Yang baca please review, biar semangat lanjutin ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **punyanya Kishimoto-sensei bukan punya wa :p

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : haahh….pilih sendiri

Rate : semua kalangan XD

Notes : sibuk…..sampek lupa mau bikin cerita kayak apa, heheheh

Makasih banyak bwt yang udah sudi mereview ceritaku n Natsumi-san makasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^^

**Bolehkah aku mengenalmu**

"menyingkir kau, DASAR IDIOT" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan sehingga terdengar sarkatis lalu meninggalkan Naruto ynag bergetar, takluk eh takut dan down

Chapter 2

_Aku adalah orang bodoh…_

_Aku tlah terjebak lebih dulu_

_Karnanya aku merasa takut_

_Akan perasaan yang salah ini_

_Aku terlampau takut….._

_Dan terlampau bodoh…._

_Untuk memintamu berada disisiku…._

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, sudah selama seminggu ini dia melakukan pendekatan pada Sasuke. Di kantin, perpus, bahkan dia menyempatkan diri berbelok ke kamar mandi saat melihat Sasuke kesana hanya untuk bertanya "hei…Suke, kau tahu namaku?" sembari cengar-cengir.

Kali ini saat jam istirahat Naruto bergegas keluar kelas yang guru pengajarnya tidak pernah mau masuk menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang masih belum berbunga juga. bersandar disana pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menutup matanya seolah tidur, angin sepoi siang itu menyibak bagian depan rambutnya, menampakkan ketampanan yang luar biasa. Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlarian di sepanjang koridor Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Suke?" laki-laki itu tak bergeming, Naruto berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke

"Hei, Sasuke Teme" panggilnya lagi sembari menggerak-gerakkan bahu Sasuke

"Hei—" ucapan Naruto terhenti, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang seolah sedang berlari melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur itu

"Suke—" kata-katanya seolah tertahan di tenggorokkan dan tanpa sadar tangannya telah membelai lembut pipi Sasuke

_Apa-apaan diriku ini_, batin Naruto terus berontak untuk melarangnya melakukan hal itu tapi ia tak mampu menolak, segala sesuatunya seolah diluar kendali. Tanpa perintah dari otak tiba-tiba bibirnya telah mencapai bibir Sasuke, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Tik….tik…tik…..

Satu menit berlalu tapi dia masih merasakan bibir dingin Sasuke dan kejutan berikutnya adalah orang di depannya itu kini telah membuka mata, menatap Naruto dengan mata onyxnya. Pupil Naruto melebar, dengan gerakan cepat dia mendorong dada Sasuke yang justru membuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh.

"a..ak..aku tidak—itu—bukan—" Naruto mencoba membuat beribu alasan tapi karna kegugupannya itu justru membuatnya tak bisa bepikir dengan tenang

Seolah tak peduli Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu dengan meggunakan lengannya di usapnya bibirnya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Pada menit berikutnya, tanpa menggeser posisi tubuhnya dia menatap tajam mata biru safir Naruto.

"menjijikkan—Dasar sampah—" lalu melangkah hendak meninggalkan Naruto

"hei….Suke—"dengan bibir bergetar dipanggilnya Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu masih melangkah dengan angkuh

"padahal—aku hanya ingin menghiburmu—" ucapnya terputus-putus karna menahan air mata "karna keluargamu meninggal—" seketika langkah Sasuke terhenti, dengan cepat ia berbalik, memandang lurus pada orang yang telah membuatnya ingin sekali membunuh. Pertama, Naruto telah membangunkannya dari tidur dengan cara yang baginya tidak beradab dan yang kedua, dia telah menyebut kematian keluarganya yang baginya adalah kenangan terburuk.

"diam—" ucapnya dengan ujung-ujung gigi yang saling bersentuhan menahan amarah "diam kau dobe….tahu apa kau tentang keluarga hah? Yatim piatu?" bentaknya kemudian

Hening….. mereka diam beberapa menit, tak ada yang bersuara atau bahkan bergerak. Angin berhembus, menggugurkan daun-daun sakura yang telah menguning. Tak berapa lama bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, Naruto bangun dari posisi jatuhnya sembari berkata

"ya…aku memang yatim piatu, aku tak mengerti apa itu ikatan—" ia berjalan kearah Sasuke "terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" lalu tanpa menatap kembali wajah pemuda itu, Naruto menuju kelasnya

Kelas A

Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi belajarnya, ucapan terakhir Naruto tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti rekaman yang tak ada habisnya. Sasuke sadar ucapannya pada Naruto itu terlalu kasar, tak seharusnya dia meneriakinya sebagai Yatim Piatu. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh di kursi lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam di atas mejanya, tertulis disana 'Uzumaki Naruto', nampak sekali orang yang memiliki nama ini adalah orang yang sangat bodoh, hal itu terbukti dengan huruf yang layaknya cakar ayam

_Dobe…,_batin Sasuke dan mengingat kembali ketika Naruto tiba-tiba masuk kelasnya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung hanya untuk menuliskan namanya di meja Sasuke sambil menyuruhnya untuk mengingat-ingat nama itu.

Mengakui atau tidak, Sebenarnya Sasukelah yang sejak dulu telah memendam keinginan untuk bisa berteman dengan Naruto tapi dia tak bernyali karena Naruto memiliki banyak teman, berbeda dengannya. Lalu, perlahan dia berusaha membenci Naruto yang selalu membuat onar dengan senyuman manisnya itu yang membuatnya semakin gila. Rasanya baginya tak cukup hanya dengan berteman, Sasuke berhrap bisa memiliki senyuman yang bisa membuatnya sejenak melupakan pedih dihati.

Dari bawah Sakura ia selalu menatap jendela kelas Naruto dan berharap pemuda itu menampakkan wajahnya dari balik sana. Dia telah terpesona pada mata biru safir yang meneduhkan itu lalu, timbul niat dihatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke bergegas menuju kelas yang berada paling ujung, menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan siswa berlalu-lalang atau duduk-duduk saja. Harapannya seketika pupus mengetahui pintu kelas F telah ditutup, dengan langkah gontai Sasuke hendak beranjak tapi ia berhenti begitu mendengar suara dari dalam sana

"wah….aku lihat lho….." ucap seseorang yang suaranya agak sengau, Sasuke mendekat ke pintu "kau mencium Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tidur—"

Sasuke terhenyak, tapi mempertahankan wajah dinginnya

"kau…homo ya?" laki-laki itu terus mengoceh meski tak ada respon dari lawannya "sudah begitu ditolak oleh Si Uchiha itu,hahahahaha—bagaimana kalau denganku, aku seme yang baik kok—" terdengar suara kursi digeser, dada Sasuke terasa panas

"aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaikku—"

BRUAKK….

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yang berasal dari klan elit tengah menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dilihatnya penuh benci laki-laki tinggi, besar yang duduk disebelah Naruto yang tengah membelai bibir merah muda si pirang itu

"lepaskan tanganmu yang kotor itu—" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi

"ini bukan urusnmu….." jawab laki-laki itu tanpa menarik tangannya

"kau—"

"jangan ikut campur, teme….." sahut Naruto tanpa ekspresi "aku cuma—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya pemuda raven itu telah berlari kearahnya, menarik bagian belakang kepala Naruto lalu menyentuhkan bibir dinginnya pada bibir Naruto dengan lembut, mata biru pemuda itu melebar karna terkejut

Laki-laki disebelah mereka hanya mematung melihat tingkah si Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu

"bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" ucap Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan kejutannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju karna masih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

FIN

Hwahahahaha, gaje….ceritanya gak sesuai sama konsep awal, mana klimaksnya?mana serunya?

Pusing ah, tolong tekan balon-balon itu aja ya dan beri saya kritik atau apalah tentang cerita ini

Terima kasih

Bububu ^^


End file.
